Improved vaccines against influenza would enhance our ability to decrease the deleterious effects of epidemics. This study aims to develop genetic vaccination strategies against influenza. DNA and adenoviral vaccines have been developed against different strains of influenza, including the H5N1 avian flu and seasonal flu, and testing has been conducted to determine the optimal strategies for immunization. Several DNA vaccine candidates showed promising results and one avian influenza vaccine is being tested through the VRC Clinical Trials Core.